


Sectumsempra

by Saraste



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Non-graphic mentions of the aftermath of Harry sectumsepra'ing (sp?) Draco, PTSD Draco, Sectumsempra, The boy who made all the wrong choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco dreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sectumsempra

Draco lay there, bleeding, hurting, stunned and utterly terrified. He looked up at the fucking Chosen One who had the _audacity_ to look horrified! To apologize. _After_ he had slashed Draco open, nigh unprovoked.

 

Draco could _not_ move.

 

He could but whimper.

 

He was _dying._

 

Gasping, he came awake, springing ramrod straight in bed, his skin drenched in a cold sweat. He was crying. Breathe in. Out. Don't look at who's in the bed. You'll only hex him.

 

Careful steps. The face in the bathroom-mirror is pale, the house around him silent. Beyond Harry waits, warm but nightmare inducing.

 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quickie drabble (writing time 


End file.
